Sentimentos Reservados
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Yayoi chega mal-humorado ao colégio, mas Yuiko precisa de sua ajuda para lidar com sentimentos que ela ainda não sabe enfrentar.


**Os personagens pertecem a Yun Kouga.**

**Título:** Sentimentos Reservados

**Gênero:** Conforto

Anime/ Mangá: Loveless

**Personagens:** Yayoi e Yuiko

**Classificação:** K

Boa leitura!

**SENTIMENTOS RESERVADOS**

Cheguei ao meu horário habitual, dirigi-me ao fundo da sala, sentei em meu lugar de costume e depositei a pesada mochila, com estrondo, ao lado da carteira. Estava mais mal-humorado e irritadiço do que de costume. Uma chuva fina e insistente caia desde o dia anterior, dando ao mundo um ar acinzentado e melancólico. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e orelhas para retirar o excesso de água, eu não gostava de carregar guarda-chuva.

Coloquei os braços apoiados no tampo da carteira, abracei meus cotovelos, e enterrei minha cabeça entre eles, deixando que meus cabelos negros me escondessem da agressiva luz fluorescente que iluminava a sala de aula. Eu ainda estava sonolento e com um pouco de dor de cabeça. As roupas molhadas começaram a secar no meu corpo, me deixando gelado.

"Bom dia, Yayoi-kun" disse uma voz doce e melodiosa.

Eu não precisei levantar meu rosto da carteira para saber quem era. Reconheceria a voz de Yuiko mesmo no meio de uma tempestade.

"Bom dia" resmungei, a voz saiu abafada por estar no emaranhado de braços e cabelos.

Yuiko era minha amiga mais antiga. Era uma garota doce e ingênua, peculiar ao seu próprio modo, de quem eu gostava muito. Eu me lembrava exatamente da primeira vez que a havia visto, e me lembrava de todos os outros momentos em que passamos juntos.

Ela tinha o dom de ver o melhor das pessoas, mesmo quando elas próprias não conseguiam ver nada de bom em si mesmas. Não era muito inteligente, mas era bondosa. Bondade essa que muitos se aproveitavam para judiá-la ou explorá-la, mas eu estava ao lado dela, sempre, para protegê-la.

Ouvi um leve fungar, que me despertou dos meus devaneios. Levantei o rosto da mesa, e ajeitei os óculos no rosto. Eles estavam molhados por causa da chuva, mas minha respiração havia os deixado embaciados. Mesmo por trás da camada de água condensada sobre minhas lentes, que distorciam o mundo de forma fantasmagórica, pude divisar Yuiko.

Estava sentada na carteira à minha frente, com as mãos depositadas sobre a minha mesa. A cabeça baixa, com a franja de cabelos cor-de-rosa lhe cobrindo o rosto. Mas embora não pudesse ver seu rosto, percebi que suas mãos tremiam levemente.

"Yuiko-san, você está bem?"

"Claro" respondeu a garota, levantando o rosto e abrindo um largo sorriso. Com o dorso das mãos secou as lágrimas que não chegou a derramar.

Encarou-me por um longo período e então virou o rosto e fitou a janela. Acompanhei seu olhar e pude ver a chuva lá fora, um pouco mais intensa, molhando as árvores e deixando o dia ainda mais cinzento. As nuvens eram grandes e baixas, quase rossando no terraço da escola. E no pátio, pontos coloridos moviam-se em grupos, alguns saltitantes. Eram os alunos e seus alegres guarda-chuvas.

"Você ficou muito triste, quando eu o dispensei?" Yuiko ainda encarava a janela, sua voz soou leve, quase sobrenatural.

Senti minhas mãos involuntariamente se fecharem e meus músculos se retrairem. Aquilo havia acontecido há muito tempo e nós nunca tinhamos tocado no assunto desde então.

"Acho que todo mundo fica triste quando é dispensado, não?" tentei ser o mais neutro possível, embora não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Yuiko parecia bem aturdida e eu não precisava prejudicar a situação da garota.

"Deve ter sido doloroso para você..." sua voz falseou, e ela se encolheu na cadeira.

Era festival da primavera, e nós fomos juntos a feira. Lembro-me que as árvores estavam tão carregadas de flores que muitas delas haviam caído e se amontado no chão, como as folhas de outono. Yuiko usava um vestido com estampas de flores de cerejeira, e estava mais bonita do que de costume. Era raro vê-la de vestido, ela era muito alta e um pouco desengonçada, e ficava envergonhada de chamar atenção para si. Nunca soube o porquê, mas aquele dia decidi me declarar para ela. Era apaixonado por Yuiko há muito tempo, desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. Mas eramos grandes amigos agora, eu tinha receio de que declarar meus sentimentos a afastasse de mim. Mas ela gostava de mim, eu sabia. Sempre tão doce, tão sorridente.

"Yuiko-san, eu gosto muito, muito de você e gostaria que fosse minha namorada" eu não havia planejado nada, as palavras sairam por si só, um tanto desencontradas, mas finalmente eu consegui dizer o que sentia por ela.

Ela corou violentamente e disse que não podia, disse várias vezes, como uma vitrola enroscada, e eu precisei acalmá-la. Embora meu estado de espírito não fosse propício para isso.

"É porque você não gosta de mim, certo?" eu não tinha coragem de encará-la, então fitei o chão.

"Yayoi-kun, eu gosto de você! Mas nós somos amigos... Além disso somos muito jovens ainda."

Jovens? Tinhamos 13 anos, não eramos tão crianças assim, a melhor amiga dela namorava desde os 11, e nunca ouvi-a dizer que achava isso errado ou incomum. Além disso, eu só a estava pedindo em namoro, não era um pedido de casamento formal, nem nada do gênero. Mas não tive muito tempo para deixar a raiva me dominar, Yuiko teve um crise de choro e começou a se desculpar sem parar.

"Yuiko, está tudo bem..." disse, tentando confortá-la, abracei-a de forma desajeitada, devido a nossa diferença de altura, e deixei que ela chorasse. Engraçado, ela quem havia me dispensado e estava chorando.

Nunca comentamos sobre isso. Para mim, era doloroso lembrar que fora rejeitado pela garota que amava e quanto a Yuiko, ela era meio cabeça-oca e eu achei que ela tivesse esquecido o ocorrido. Mas ainda eramos grandes amigos, eu não havia perdido tanto afinal.

"Isso é passado" disse dando de ombros. Yuiko ainda encarava a janela. Então uma lágrima indiscreta rolou pelo seu rosto e caiu em sua saia, deixando uma marca escura no uniforme. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e desatou a chorar. Afinal o que estava acontecendo? Levantei-me e fui até ela, abracei-a e acariciei-lhe os cabelos perfumados.

"Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem" disse.

A garota abraçou-me pela cintura, e entre o choro continuo resmungou palavras que não pude entender. Afastei-me um pouco e ajoelhei diante dela, sequei-lhe algumas lágrimas com as mãos e pedi para que me contasse o que estava acontecendo.

"Ontem, eu... Disse ao Ritsuka que o amava..." ela estremeceu como se rememorasse a cena. Então ela se declarou. Meu estômago deu um pequeno nó. Esse é o tipo de coisa que você suspeita, mas prefere fingir não saber. Desde o primeiro dia de aula de Ritsuka em nossa escola, Yuiko fora delicada com ele. Estava sempre o seguindo, para baixo e para cima, como um cachorrinho querendo atenção do dono. Eu não queria acreditar que ela fosse apaixonada por ele. "Mas ele disse que já gosta de outra pessoa" fungou, apertando as mãos na saia do uniforme. As lágrimas voltaram a cair.

Então ela fora rejeitada por Ritsuka. Não pude esconder meu contentamento, então Ritsuka não sentia nada pela minha doce Yuiko. Mas não me agradava vê-la sofrer daquela maneira. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? Não encontrava nenhuma palavra de consolo. Sequei-lhe as lágrimas, e acariciei-lhe o rosto. Aproximei-me dela, deixando nossos lábios bem próximos. A respiração dela embassava meus óculos, mas isso não importava. A minha presença tão próxima a ela, pareceu acalmá-la um pouco, como se ela se certificasse de que nunca eu iria deixá-la. As lágrimas cessaram, assim como os pequenos tremores.

"Um dia, Ritsuka vai ver a mulher incrível que perdeu" disse.

"Acha mesmo?" perguntou-me, esperançosa, encarado-me com aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

"Claro" respondi, num sorriso condescendente.

Yuiko se levantou, abraçou-me afetuosamente e beijou-me no topo da cabeça, entre as orelhas de gato. E retornou ao seu lugar, próximo ao quadro negro. Sentei-me em meu lugar e fiquei observando-a. Aos poucos os outros alunos foram chegando. Ritsuka chegou atrasado, como de costume. Sentou ao lado de Yuiko e a cumprimentou com aquela expressão que ele sempre carregava, que não significava coisa alguma.

Yuiko o cumprimentou de forma alegre e serelepe, sendo extremamente doce e educada. Mostrou seu sorriso mais bonito e seus olhos brilharam como eu nunca havia visto antes. Yuiko não era fraca como eu, ela não iria desistir assim da pessoa que amava. Eu conhecia seus sentimentos mais puros, mas eles não eram reservados à mim.


End file.
